


Moments Of Honesty

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honesty, Honeymoon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s the first night of Ryo and Dee’s honeymoon, just hours after their wedding, and they’re out on their hotel room balcony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my genprompt_bingo square On The Balcony.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love, but references Vol. 2, Act 5.

After a delicious dinner from room service, Ryo stood on the balcony where they’d eaten, leaning against the railing and staring out at the coloured lights of Las Vegas, shining in the night. He sipped from his glass of white wine as he considered the vista before him. The city resembled a gaudily lit funfair, or perhaps a kind of Disneyland for adults; it was beautiful, but somewhat overdone, like it was trying a bit too hard to make an impression. It was a far cry from the last time he and Dee had been on a hotel balcony together.

“What’re ya thinkin’ about?” Dee asked, joining him and topping off his glass with the last of the wine from their bottle, before setting it on the nearby table among the dishes from their meal and sitting down with his back against the balustrade.

“Our first vacation together.” Ryo smiled down at his partner, now his husband… That was going to take some getting used to; they’d only been married a few hours and it hadn’t fully sunk in yet. “In England; you remember. We drank wine on the balcony, although you drank most of it, on an empty stomach, then passed out and had to suffer the consequences.”

Dee groaned. “Oh God, don’t remind me! I’d hoped you’d forgotten about that!”

“It wasn’t one of your finest moments, but it was…”

“What? Incredibly stupid? Juvenile? Mortifyingly embarrassing?”

“No, actually it was kind of reassuring.”

“Huh? How’d you work that out?”

Ryo blushed and looked away. “We hadn’t been working together all that long, but you always seemed so sure of yourself and capable in every situation. Even when you got your arm broken you just brushed it off, it was like you were still completely in control and nothing fazed you. I was a little in awe of you I guess, worried I couldn’t measure up as a detective compared to you, and maybe deep down even a little worried that you’d lose interest in me because I was so boringly ordinary. Seeing you get drunk like that… Well, it turned out you were just as human as the rest of us, you could screw up and be an idiot too.”

“Gee, thanks!” Dee sounded sarcastic, but when Ryo glanced down at him, he saw his new husband was smiling.

“Ass,” he accused good-naturedly. “When I think about it, that whole vacation was quite an eye-opener. I discovered you could behave like an idiot, get jealous for no reason, that you’re scared of ghosts, you’re a sore loser…” He turned away from the view and sat down beside Dee, setting his half-empty glass to one side and taking Dee’s hand, boldly twining their fingers together. “Most importantly, I learned that I could absolutely trust you with my life; that you’d go to any lengths to save me if I was in danger.”

“You bet I would! Whatever it takes, baby.” Dee lifted Ryo’s hand to his lips, kissing the backs of his husband’s fingers and making Ryo smile that soft, sweet, tender smile Dee loved so much.

“And I learned you could be pretty vengeful. I thought you were going to kill Renard.”

“I might have if you hadn’t stopped me. I know I wanted to for what he did to you. You’ve kept me from blowing my career that way several times.”

“You’ve done the same for me.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t have killed Leo. You’re not that cold-blooded, despite everything he put you through. That’s a good thing, by the way. I’m too hotheaded; you’re the sensible one, you weigh up the consequences and do what’s right. You have one hell of a temper, but unlike me, you don’t let it control you. I know you’ll always keep me from getting into more trouble than I can get out of.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“We’re meant to be, baby; that’s why we work so well together, on every level. We were made for each other.”

“You really believe that?”

“Yep! Don’t you? We’re soul mates, each other’s destiny, a perfect fit in every way, fated to be together!”

Ryo snickered. “Going a bit over the top there aren’t you?”

“See? That’s what I mean. You’re level-headed and down-to-earth, you balance out my…” Dee waved his free hand vaguely. “Whatever you wanna call it.”

They fell silent for a while, leaning against each other, sipping wine. Finally Dee broke the silence.

“Been quite a day, hasn’t it?”

“A wonderful day. Thank you.”

“What’re you thankin’ me for?” Dee asked, amused.

“For not making our wedding over-the-top and cheesy? It was beautiful, the chapel, the service, everything. I was kinda worried about what I might be letting myself in for when you told me you’d made all the arrangements, but it really was perfect. I couldn’t have organised anything better if I’d done it myself.”

Dee gave a modest half shrug. “I just tried to think what you’d like; guess it worked.” Dee drained the last of the wine from his glass. Half a bottle each with a good meal and neither of them were more than tipsy. That boded well for their wedding night. Putting his empty glass well out of the way, Dee pulled Ryo closer and kissed him thoroughly, finally pulling away to see his husband looking flushed and deliciously mussed, his dark eyes slightly out of focus in a way that had nothing at all to do with the wine. He loved that look on his baby. “So, how about we take this inside and I’ll demonstrate again just how perfectly we fit together?” he asked with a wide and thoroughly cheesy grin.

Ryo laughed out loud. “You’re such a dork, but I love you.”

“Love you too, babe, forever, and I’m gonna spend every day for the rest of our lives proving it.”

Ryo didn’t doubt him for a second.

The End


End file.
